It's too late
by Royal Court Jester
Summary: songfic-Fade to black from Metallica- dark first songfic so it maybe it's not too good


**A/N: hi readers, this is my first and maybe last songfic, it's a Takumi story as always the song is "fade to black" of metallica it's dark so if you don't want to feel bad don't read**

**disclaimer: don't own anything just the plot**

**it's too late**

_Life it seems will fade away  
Drifting further every day  
Getting lost within myself  
Nothing matters, no one else _

Takuya was resting in a hospital, asking himself what is he doing there, his body hurts, his arms, his legs, his neck everybody body part hurts like hell, he can hear the breathing of someone next to him, however he can't see who it was a curtain separated them, also he can hear the cardiac monitor making it's beep sound every two, three seconds, it was annoying ,he was still trying to remember why he was there.

_I have lost the will to live  
Simply nothing more to give  
There is nothing more for me  
Need the end to set me free _

he remember now, a car accident, after the party he was drunk...he didn't drive someone offered to take him to his house, the driver, who was the driver! no...it was Zoe! She was driving, it was almost a two months that she and Takuya were officially a couple, he smile when remembering her face, her beautiful green eyes like emeralds, her voice, a voice that can melt even the coldest heart, everything of her is perfect but where she is now? He ask himself, he tried to call a nurse but the button was too far, with great effort he reached it and press it, unfortunately he fall from the bed and pulled down the curtain of the other person next to him

_Things not what they used to be  
Missing one inside of me  
Deathly lost, this can't be real  
Cannot stand this hell I feel _

it was Zoe! She was sleeping, she wasn't in better condition than Takuya, she was connected to various machines, the machines he heard every second, he remembered another fraction of the accident, a big truck collide with them , almost tearing apart the car they were at. He managed to stand on his knees, he was weak but he do it, he leaned to Zoe and stroke her hair and plea her to wake up, she slowly open her eyes, Takuya's face was filled with joy to see her awake, she barely can move but her hand reach Takuya's face, "I love you" she said, "I love you too" Takuya said, Zoe tried to drag Takuya's face to give him a kiss, he leaned and they kissed, a moment later, the machine stop working and Zoe's eyes begin to to dark, Takuya yell for a doctor a nurse, someone. The doctors stormed into the room and begin to resuscitate her, Takuya was on the floor watching in desperation, the doctor close his eyes and cover Zoe with a blanket, she had died, Takuya feel like his heart was pullet out and destroyed.

_Emptiness is filling me  
To the point of agony  
Growing darkness taking dawn  
I was me but now he's gone  
_

she's gone, Takuya haven't eat in four days, his body isn't presenting any recovery since that day, he's only in his bed staring at the ceiling, like he was lost all will to do anything, another day passed, at midnight he managed to get out of his bed unnoticed by anyone, he take two crutches and proceed to climb the stairs, floor by floor until he reach the roof of the hospital.

_No one but me can save myself  
But it's too late  
Now I can't think  
Think why I should even try _

he feel a great pain, an emotional pain, he don't care what the people think of him or if they need him, the only thing he wants was Zoe and she wasn't there anymore, he leaned to the edge of the building and look to the sky.

_Yesterday seems as though  
It never existed  
Death greets me warm  
Now I will just say goodbye _

the sky was filled with stars, two stars drag his attention, they were green, like Zoe's eyes, his face was covered in rivers of tears, but he smiled at the two stars, remembering the good times he spent with her even before they were a couple, he dropped the pair of crutches, and cast himself from the edge of the hospital's roof, when he was falling he smiled and lose his eyes thinking in one thing only...his beloved Zoe

**A/N: okay that's it my first and maybe last songfic, hope you liked it, I just need to write this**

**I just need to be alone for a time, review if you want, I choose his song cuz, I feel that way 85% of the time, that's why I haven't update anything, see ya people*sigh***


End file.
